Naughty Bear
Summary Naughty Bear is the main character of the game series of the same name. He is a tattered brown rejected teddy who is constantly being bullied and hunted by the other teddy bears of Perfection Island. The only thing Naughty ever wanted was to be accepted by the Bears and join the fun games and parties they have. But every time, they reject him and even humiliate him. This was still seen even when he saved the island from an alien invasion only to have his celebration cake thrown in his face and locked out of the party. So in return, Naughty murders the Bears over and over again. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, Higher with preparation, Far Higher with The Golden Oozy Name: Naughty Bear, Naughty (for short) Origin: Naughty Bear Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Teddy Bear Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses various types of tools to kill the other bears), Empathic Manipulation (Can scare even robots and zombies to suicide), Paralysis Inducement (His Mega Boo causes anyone within several meters to grow dazed an unable to move), Fire Manipulation via Fire gloves, Preparation (Can build suits or weapons to increase his stats significantly), Ice Manipulation via Ice gloves, Sound Manipulation via Squeaky Hammer (A Hammer which squeaks in a frequency high enough to kill people, Can also scream loud enough to paralyze people), Stealth Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness (Can hear the Narrator and even listens to what the narrator tells him which is usually to punish the other bears), Martial Arts (Is an extremely skilled fighter, capable of taking on several trained fighters like swat and military by himself), Pressure Points (Can cause bears to explode by hitting certain body parts), Electricity Manipulation (Can summon bolts of lighting), Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his eyes or with guns), Size Manipulation (Laser guns can shrink down body parts), Explosion Manipulation, Transmutation via The Golden Machete, Diamond Pickaxe, and Pinyata stick (Turns blood into money), BFR sacrificial dagger (Can trap demons and spirits into the Underworld), Summoning via the sacrificial dagger (Can raise and summon the dead), Poison Manipulation, Necromancy (Can raise and control the undead with the Bearcatoot suit) Regeneration (High-Low), Danmaku via Uzi and Oozy guns, Infinite Ammo with Golden Oozy, Enhanced Senses (Can see where bears are from thousands of meters away), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect whenever a bear is trying to leave, even when several meters apart, Always knows where bears are at or hiding), Resistance to Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level+ physically (Can smash large golden safes, 12 foot statues, pulverize emeralds, and did this, At the end of the game, he blew up everybody in a house with a Rocket Launcher), Higher with preparation, Far Higher with the Golden Oozy (Is able to one shot people comparable to Naughty), bypass durability via Empathic Manipulation. Speed: At least Supersonic (Can dodge close range bullets and soundwaves), possibly higher (Can dodge close range lasers), Higher with preparation Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can lift this giant robot with one arm) Striking Strength: Building Class+, Higher with preparation Durability: Building level+ (Can take hits from bears comparable to him), Higher with preparation Stamina: Extremly high (Can travel around an island killing bears with no break or signs of tire, held onto a bus from the bottom for implied several hours) Range: Standard melee range, extended with various weapons, Several Dozen with guns and Boos Standard Equipment: Several blades, Chainsaws, Death Scythe, Daggers, Giant needles, Poison, Swords, Behemoth Sword, Axes, Pitchforks, Brass Knuckles, Machetes, Quantum Gloves, Crowbars, Spears, Bladed Gloves, Fire Gloves, Ice Gloves, Sawblades, Pickaxes, Sledgehammers, Stun Rod, Giant Bones, Squeaky Hammer, Laser guns, Pistols, Uzis, Rocket Launcher, Golden Oozy Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is an highly skilled fighter, able to overpower several military trained bears all at once, and outsmart bears smart enough to create portals to entirely new dimensions, Can work with and create Quantum based weaponry) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: ''' Sans (Undertale San's Profile (Speed was equal, both were willing to kill, full arsena , Took place in the underground) '''Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Animals Category:Bears Category:Crazy Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Brawlers Category:Male Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Naughty Bear Category:Stealth Masters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Size Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Necromancers Category:Poison Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Blade Users Category:Axe Users Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Sound Users Category:Danmaku Users